


Argument

by MarvelMaree



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: prompts are bolded
Relationships: M'Baku (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Argument

**Author's Note:**

> prompts are bolded

This was not how you imagined your date with M’Baku would end. He had come to see you after being apart for the last five months. You had spent the last two days getting ready for his visit and now the two of you were fighting. And what were you fighting over? Erik fucking Stevens.

You and Erik had been friends for a while since you started working at the Wakandan Outreach Center. Erik was one of your closest friends and he was a flirt with a capital F. He loved flirting with you, but you knew it was all in jest. And when you told him that you had a boyfriend, he made it his personal mission to flirt extra hard whenever you were talking to M’Baku. You knew that Erik and M’Baku were acquaintances, but you didn’t know to what extent. You’ve talked to Erik about possibly moving to Wakanda to be with M’Baku, but you didn’t know M’Baku’s feelings on that. When Erik found out that M’Baku was coming to visit, he insisted to take the two of you out to dinner. You knew he had something up his sleeve, you just didn’t know what.

Throughout the entire dinner, Erik flirted with you even more than usual and when you tried to put a stop to it, he flirted even harder. Understandably, M’Baku was upset. He became possessive, constantly had his hand on your thigh or his arm around your shoulder. His eyes bore holes into Erik’s head the entire night. 

You had tried to dissuade Erik’s flirting, but the more you protested, the more he flirted. Until M’Baku had enough.

After one particular joke that clearly had a double meaning, M’Baku grabbed your hand and pulled you from the restaurant. You had chanced a glance back at Erik only to find him smirking at the two of you. You’d ask him about that later.

M’Baku barely said a word to you the entire drive home as you laid into him.

“You shouldn’t have done that, M’Baku!” you grumbled as your foot tapped against the car floor. “You should have let me talk to him. I could have figured out why he was acting that way.”

“I can tell you why, y/n,” his voice cut off your rant. “He wants to experience what’s in between those thighs, but he can’t, can he? Because you’re mine and only mine.”

You’d be lying if you said that your tummy hadn’t filled with butterflies when he said that, but his behavior was uncalled for. 

“Am I?” you instantly regretted it the moment those two words left your lips. The look on M’Baku’s face crushed you. “Look, Baku, I-”

“You’re right,” he replied. “I haven’t done a good enough job showing you who you belong to, but you’ll know by the end of the night.

Your thighs clenched in anticipation.

“What are you gonna do?” you whispered.

He turned to face you as he pulled into your driveway and licked his lips, “I’m gone eat.”

Your throat was sore and the room was hot, almost unbearable. You fisted your fingers in M’Baku’s hair as he ate you out. His tongue slid in and out of you and he sucked and nibbled on your clit. His fingers curled inside of you and rubbed on that special spot inside of you making you see stars once again. You’d lost count of how many times M’Baku had made you cum already, but you knew that he wasn’t close to being done. 

The first time you attempted to push his head away he slapped your inner thigh in warning, then went back to his meal. The second time, he fixed you with a glare and said, “Do that again and you’ll regret it.” you had calmed down a bit from the small break, and you regained some of your composure, but as soon as he slid his tongue back in, he began to moan and the vibrations from his moans sent you over the edge once again and you pushed him away. He watched as you came down from your high and smiled. 

“You taste **so good, baby, so sweet** ,” his praise made you smile a bit but that was short-lived as pain seared through your body causing you to cry out. “I told you you’d regret it.” M’baku licked his lips then slapped your pussy once again, making sure to hit your clit. You attempted to close your legs, but his large frame prevented you from doing that. He slapped your pussy lips again and when you went to cover your lips with your hands, M’Baku barked at you and you froze.

“Don’t you dare hide from me, y/n, and you better not try to run again.”

You nodded and reached up to grab your headboard when he started to eat you out again. He ripped orgasm after orgasm after you without letting up. 

“You want me to stop?” he asked sending vibrations through your body.

“Yes!” you cried as tears fell from your eyes. “I can’t… I can’t!”

“Tell me that you’ll move to Wakanda and I’ll stop.”

“Yes!!!!” you screamed.

“Yes what?” he continued to lick and suck on your bundle of nerves.

“Yes! I’ll- ohmigod! Fuck!”

“Tell me what I want to hear, Y/n!”

“I’ll move to Wakanda!” you screamed through your orgasm, drenching M’Baku’s face with your juices.

He placed one last kiss on your lower lips then kissed up your body before placing the last one on your lips. You wrapped your arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. You felt his hard length on your thigh and you pulled back.

“Did you really mean that?” you asked still panting from your orgasm.

“Of course, my love. That was one of the reasons why I came to see you,” he admitted. “Spending so much time away from you wears heavy on my heart. You are the light of my life and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You coming to Wakanda brings us one step closer to doing just that.”

You smiled and pushed on his shoulders and rolled him over and straddled him. You reached between the two of you and rubbed the tip of his dick between your pussy lips before you slowly sank down onto him. You threw your head back as he filled you and you rocked your hips in search of some friction to bring you closer.

“I’ll come,” you said a bit breathless. “I’ll come only if you promise to fuck me like this whenever I ask you to.”

He smiled and grabbed your hips, “I can do that.”


End file.
